From Theodore To Theo
by sufferingpostpotterdepression
Summary: In the public eye, they're the wizarding world's top bachelors, but in the privacy of his own mind, Theodore will always refer to Blaise as his boyfriend.


Disclaimer: absolutely nothing is mine, especially if you recognise it, and all belongs to JKR. I am making no profit of any form from this story.

**From Theodore To Theo**

He didn't know how it started. He didn't really know when or why it started either, and nor did he know really what _it_ was. Blaise just knew that he had gone from liking Theodore Nott, to needing 'Theo' in a very short space of time.

He had been in Hogsmeade with Draco, Draco Malfoy, and it was their seventh year. None of the other pupils were allowed into the village, only Draco, who had been given what you could call, special privileges, and whichever he selected to accompany him. Because of this, trade in many of the village shops and other buildings had practically dried up. Honeydukes was doing fine, he supposed as the two men wandered past, although Zonko's was suffering through lack of trade and competition with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Essentially, the businesses which found that they could rely on a postal delivery services were just about keeping their heads above the water. The same could not be said, however, for the likes of The Three Broomsticks, The Hog's Head and Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop.

And that was why when Draco strode into The Hog's Head and promptly ordered fire whiskeys for both of them, no complaint was made and no id was asked for. Instead, the barman just shuffled over with an entire bottle of fire whiskey and two glasses, not much bigger than shot glasses.

From then, Blaise doesn't remember much at all, and that's _why _he doesn't know how it started, or when or why it started. Because the next things he remembers is a snapshot of him coming across an equally drunk Theodore in the Slytherin common room, and then he remembers tumbling onto Theo's bed with him, their lips and newly bare chests crushed together, hands grasping whatever of the other was within reach.

The next morning, he remembers much more of, but the first thing he remembers is waking up because the sun was streaming onto his face, wherever it wasn't pressed into the hard, pale chest of Theodore Nott. Evidently, they had forgotten to close the curtains to Theo's four poster bed, and both he could only hope that none of the other boys who were supposed to share the dorm had walked in.

That was unlikely, however. Of the five boys who were supposed to be in the dormitory, only three actually slept there any more. This was because two of the boys, Vincent and Gregg, known by their surnames Crabbe and Goyle, had been pulled from the school and put into the deatheater ranks and deatheater training full time. So, that left Blaise, Draco and Theodore. Draco had taken to staying out all night, and often as well. He never strayed further than Hogsmeade, for that was where he knew there were enough death eaters to prevent any attack on him from The Order of The Phoenix. But he stayed there, if not all night, then until around four in the morning at the very earliest. Then, he would stumble back to the school and through the heavily guarded gates, and he would go up to the common room, if it was a good night. However, from what Blaise had seen earlier he didn't think it was going to be a good night, and so, if Draco had come back, he would probably have stayed out on the castle grounds, or h would have retreated to the Room of Requirement.

So the two boys curled together on one bed were probably safe from anyone else knowing their secret.

Blaise was reluctant to move from his position sprawled over Theo, but he opened his eyes, wondering if Theo was awake as well.

From the first glance, it appeared as though he was not, but soon after Blaise had concluded this, he began to stir, and Blaise snapped his eyes shut again. However, Theo did not wake. He made unintelligible noises, closer to grunting than actual words. But he also made to roll over, shifting Blaise from his position on top of Theo, until they were lying on their sides, facing each other, when he flung his arm back around Blaise and attempted to crush their bodies together again.

As Theo pressed his face into Blaise's neck, and began to breathe heavily again, Blaise lost himself in thought, considering what his relationship with Theodore had been like, and what it would be like after today. Before, they had been friends, but barely. He was probably equally close with Draco, and although Theo and Draco had been his closest 'friends', they really were not close at all. He also greatly respected Theo, as he was one of the only openly gay Slytherins, whereas Blaise was firmly in the closet to most people, with only Theo and Draco knowing of his true sexual orientation. Not even his mother, the infamous 'Black Widow', knew.

Theo shifted again in his sleep, and this time it was not his face that pressed into Blaise's neck, but his stiff erection that pressed into Blaise's groin. Blaise smirked briefly; he was pleased to know that he caused this reaction in the other boy, but he wiped his face of any emotion when Theo began to shift again. As Theo began to wake, Blaise slowed his breathing intent on making it appear as though he was still asleep, not wanting the awkward conversation which anyone could expect after such an event, to come.

In fact, the conversation came later that day, at the end of their lunch hour, and it was as excruciatingly awkward as Blaise had been expecting. The conclusions made at the end of the conversation were only slightly less awkward, but essentially the boys did come to a definition of their 'relationship'. They decided that they wanted to remain friends rather than pursue a romantic relationship, especially now, with the war drawing ever nearer. However, a solution was reached which you could call 'friends with benefits', or any title to that effect, although the 'benefits' seemed to take place every night, and then during the day, if either of the two boys was upset, or lonely, or just horny. They would search for any excuse.

Nowadays, years after the war, they're exactly the same. They share a modern flat in muggle London, through necessity rather than choice, near to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Theodore, as he is now known, designs broomsticks, and sells them to the highest bidder, no two of them being the same. Blaise is a banker at Gringotts, dealing with the families with old money, who deem themselves above consorting with goblins. The goblins weren't happy, but they concluded that really it would just make things much easier for them to have a specialist human consultant for those who wished to use one. But when Blaise drags himself home after work, the two will dive into bed together, or Blaise will have to drag Theo away from his work in the office-come-studio which he does his designing in, and they'll attempt to get enough of each other against one of the thin walls, or one of the bookcases, or occasionally on Theo's desk. And in the public eye, they're the wizarding world's top bachelors, but in the privacy of his own mind, Theodore will always refer to Blaise as his boyfriend.

Authors Note: Hey guys, thanks for reading this, especially if you read it through to the end! I appreciate that this is odd pairing, and so I won't get as many views as on some of my other work, so please review it! Also, please check out my other work, and feel free to send me a message!


End file.
